


Старый друг

by fandom Castlevania 2020 (fandomCastlevania2020), Mitlaure



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCastlevania2020/pseuds/fandom%20Castlevania%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Исключительный седовласый вампир навещает Влада.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: fandom Castlevania Драбблы/Мини от G до T, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Старый друг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500319) by [TheTurtleFromHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell). 



> Памяти Майкла Линдси.  
> (Прим. переводчика: Майкл Линдси озвучивал Йоакима для игры Castlevania: Lament of Innocence.)

Дракула вздохнул, перебирая бесчисленные бумаги: все просьбы о помощи и лекарствах, адресованные его жене. Сама Лиза потеряла сознание за своим рабочим столом, работая над заказами, и ее муж положил девушку на диван, накрыв одеялом. С тех пор, как начался в третий триместр, она могла заснуть в любой момент в самых странных местах. Однажды он застал ее спящей у плиты.

Легкий стук в окно привлек его внимание, когда он читал одно из писем с просьбой помочь с бессонницей. Обернувшись, он обнаружил некого седовласого вампира, машущего ему рукой.

Дракула едва не запнулся о собственные ноги, поднимаясь, чтобы щелкнуть задвижкой и открыть окно.

— Йоаким! — Тихо прошептал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Что, я не могу просто так навестить приятеля? — Он хихикнул, — Можете пригласить меня? Здесь ужасно холодный воздух.

Влад потер переносицу.

— Хорошо. Прежде всего, вы не можете чувствовать холод. Во-вторых, вас не нужно приглашать в дом. Вы старше меня, и должны это знать. 

— О, я знаю. — Ответил Йоаким, — Я просто не хотел быть невежливым.

— Хорошо, заходи. — Он вздохнул, отступая в сторону. Йоаким улыбнулся и забрался через окно, отмечая обстановку, окружающую его. 

— Немного не в моем вкусе, но очень уютно. — Прокомментировал он, и его взгляд обратился к Лизе. — О, это твоя смертная жена?

— Да, и если ты ее разбудишь, я съем твое сердце. — Предупредил Дракула, подходя к винному шкафу. — Есть ли у тебя какие-либо предпочтения?

Йоаким пожимает плечами.

— Любое, какое у тебя есть. — Говорит он, садясь за стол, и наблюдая, как Влад присоединяется к нему с двумя кубками и бутылкой каберне.

— Есть ли какие-то причины для твоего визита? — Поинтересовался Влад, разливая вино по кубкам. — Очередная толпа сельчан на хвосте? Или очередное сверхъестественное существо, которое ты чем-то разозлил?

— Господи, обязательно должно что-то произойти, чтобы я навестил старого друга? — Он усмехнулся, отпивая из своего кубка.

— Так что, ничего плохого?

— ...Возможно, была разъяренная толпа или несколько, но я ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Сказал он и отвёл взгляд.

Влад засмеялся: — Почему я не удивлен? — спросил он себя, делая глоток.

— Ты меня знаешь: если я не сею хаос на своем пути, тогда я, должно быть, делаю что-то не так. — Заявил он с гордостью.

— Что случилось с тобой и человеком?

— Лизой. — Поправил Влад, — Она удивительная женщина. Мне повезло, что она моя жена, и я люблю ее. Больше нечего добавить.

Йоахим размышляет: — Я полагаю, что люди могут быть интересными, когда они не умирают от чумы и не разрывают друг друга в бессмысленных войнах. — Признал он, и Влад согласно кивнул.

— Мы работаем над открытием клиники, но это будет сложно. — Он вздохнул. — Люди здесь не любят то, что они не могут понять, но она все еще думает, что сможет изменить мнение каждого. Это... расстраивает время от времени.

— Люди раздражающе упрямы, хотя мне кажется, ты находишь ее восхитительной.

— О, это так. — Влад выглядит как влюбленный деревенский парень, — Она подошла к моему замку и назвала меня грубым, прежде чем потребовала, чтобы я учил ее лекарству. Как я мог не влюбиться в ее сияние?

— Независимо от того, плывет с тобой в лодке. — Йоаким пожал плечами, допивая и отодвигая кубок. — Если ты меня спросишь, любовь переоценена.

— Я не спрашивал тебя, но, честно говоря, почему я когда-либо мог подумать, что ты будешь держать рот на замке? — Влад смотрит на него без удивления.

Тем не менее, он снова наполнил бокал Йоакима.

— Скажи, куда ты недавно отправился?

— О, я только что вернулся из России, очень милого места в это время года. Ты знаешь, их искусство — это нечто довольно интересное.

— Подожди, я думаю, у меня есть фазан, которого мы можем приготовить. — Говорит Влад, поднимаясь. — Но пожалуйста, продолжай.

* * *

Лиза заворчала, просыпаясь. Ее тело было тяжелым и просило остаться под одеялом еще на несколько минут. Звук бегущей воды — вот что окончательно отвлекло ее ото сна и сидения. 

Она положила руку на живот: — Ох, ты действительно мучаешь свою бедную мать, ты знаешь? — Сказала она своему нерожденному ребенку.

Она почувствовала, как ребенок внутри нее перевернулся, словно говоря, что все знает, и ему все равно. Она усмехнулась, несколько раз качнувшись, чтобы набрать достаточный импульс и подняться на ноги. Источник проточной воды стал ясен, когда она увидела своего мужа у раковины, моющего две чашки и тарелки.

— Влад? — Она моргнула, все еще медленно просыпаясь. — Здесь кто-то был?

— Привет, любимая. — Он посмотрел наверх и улыбнулся, когда она подошла и поцеловала его в щеку. — Просто старый друг.


End file.
